<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazulis are literally Dumb Teenagers by HugsNKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552061">Lazulis are literally Dumb Teenagers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/pseuds/HugsNKisses'>HugsNKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, no beta only stupid writing here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNKisses/pseuds/HugsNKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just can’t shake the headcanon that every fucking Lapis Lazuli that pops out is literally a fucking sassy mean teenaged girl after ‘Why So Blue’ so like… I wrote something kinda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli &amp; Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazulis are literally Dumb Teenagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peridot concluded that when a Lapis Lazuli was scheduled to come out she had to brace herself. She didn’t really know what to expect but she checked her clipboard then back at the rock wall by the ocean. The one of her first assignments so making sure all of them were there was probably important, especially with how costly a Lapis was. Finding the location by the water and the nutrients to make one was already challenging enough.

</p><p>It didn’t take long as she stood in front of the rock wall and the wall started to glow. She patiently tapped her clipboard as the Lapis popped out of the rock. A shape of her form behind her, she looked around in confusion then realizing the Peridot in front of her.

</p><p>“Finally. I have to admit you took a little longer than anticipated, 2XF. My name is Peridot 5XG and I’ll be guiding you quickly through to your station.” She greeted the Lazuli.

</p><p>The Lazuli quirked a brow instantly at her first words, “Uhhmmm, what’s with your <i>hair?”</i> She giggled in a rude, snarky tone. “Like, it’s literally a… Triangle.”

</p><p>Peridot’s brows immediately went down an inch in disapproval. “I will ignore the snipe at my appearance, for right now we have to report to the closest colony.”

</p><p>“Seriously?! Shut up! No way!”

</p><p>Peridot had to blink at the odd and rather rude vocabulary coming from this baby gem that literally just was born not even 4 minutes ago, “Excuse me? I’m a certified kindergartner and I’d like a little more <i>respect.</i> Thank you very much.”

</p><p> “Uh yeah, cool, like whatever.” She waved Peridot off and gazed at the sun with a squint but she still followed after her, “This place is so… Buh-right and… Sunny.”

</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure you’ll have your fun terraforming soon enough.” Peridot grumbled as she sighed, “anyway-”

</p><p>“Oh! I get to terraform?!”

</p><p>“Yes but-”

</p><p>“Ohmigosh! Squeee! I can’t like, wait!” The Lazuli did little jazz hands in utter excitement. “I just love the color of… Brown and mud with destruction. (Peridot had to wonder if there was a difference. Destruction was a color?) I guess some blue is fine.” She clapped her hands together as her water wings came out with an excitable flap.

</p><p>Peridot pinched the bridge of her nose, were all Lazuli like this? She already concluded she no longer wished to oversee their production and never to talk to one this obnoxious again. They don’t even have a basic amount of respect. She wondered how one even would interact with a diamond? She was horrified at the thought.

</p><p>She could already see the disaster in her head as a Lapis came up reporting to a diamond. In fact the luminous, amazing Yellow diamond seemed the worst to even try with.

</p><p><i>“Like Ohmigosh! Lapis Lazuli from the coolest facet 3Y6L cut 2XF reporting like my bitchin’ Diamond!!!”</i>

</p><p>
  <i>The utter disgust in Yellow Diamond’s face was clear as day when she looked over at Blue Diamond. The questioning look of ‘why did you make them like this.’ as Blue Diamond simply stared back at her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“Soooo!” Lapis interrupted her horrible vision daydream. “Where are we gonna go?! Am I gonna see some other cool gems Peri!”

</p><p>“It’s Peridot 5XG to you. But perhaps soon enough, the Lazuli tend to-”

</p><p>“Ugh, that sounds so grody.”

</p><p>“I can’t believe this.”

</p><p>“Me neither! I wonder what kind of stuff I’ll get to destroy!”

</p><p>Peridot sighed as she reigned in her fate to show the Lazuli around and her duties really quickly. She had to wonder why she was assigned for this, maybe that’s why the other older Peridots quickly slid this duty to her, she realized. They walked towards the warp pad, quickly teleporting to the next colony.

</p><p>She really hoped she didn’t meet this Lazuli ever again. Or any for that matter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>